powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Utonium (1998 TV series)
Professor Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane) is the scientist responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls. He is very "square" and old-fashioned. He stands 6ft 1in and weighs 137 lbs. There was once a possible hint of him being married but somehow that ended in tragedy, possibly death as proved by a second pillow in the Professor's bed. He introduces himself as "Professor - Professor Utonium" in the Powerpuff Girls Movie. He is fiercely protective of the girls, sometimes to a fault. He is a very affectionate and supportive father whose pep talks often bring the girls around when they are discouraged. While he is sometimes portrayed as rather skittish, he can be firm with the girls when he needs to (particularly when they get into physical fights). He is a keen golfer. His most successful inventions are those that he makes by accident - such as the Powerpuff Girls themselves, or the containment device seen in "Bubble Boy" (he says of it: "Once again, I have no idea what I did!"). Most inventions he creates on purpose usually don't work or have some great flaw. This extends to his cooking skills as well, the chilli he made for the Townsville cookoff one year resulted in a hazmat team bordering off the house. He also doesn't like liver and onions, and so do the Powerpuff Girls. This is hinted in A Very Special Blossom and Lying Around The House. He is also unlucky in love, examples including his previous relationships with Sedusa and Ms. Keane. Sedusa betrayed him by trying to enter the family circle so that she can punish the Powerpuff Girls so that they won't be able to stop her crime sprees. Ms. Keane didn't like Professor Utonium's dislike for cats, which is because he had "a bad experience with one," in reference to the episode "Cat Man Do", an experience she doesn't believe. Appearances Professor Utonium wears a white lab coat, with pens in its pocket, and wears a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular and carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. The Professor's voice is deep and thoughtful, exactly the sort you might expect form am eminent scientist and/or a father figure in a 1950s TV show. Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z This series' version of Professor Utonium. His real name is unknown, aside from his family name Kitazawa. He has a son named Ken, who is responsible for all those affected by the Chemical Z lights, especially the Powerpuff Girls Z. Professor Utonium was originally experimenting with the substance Chemical X and strove to find a way to change its chemical properties. Professor Utonium has created several inventions throughout the series; the most important one being his Chemical Z Particle Ray, which allows him to transform those affected by the lights back to normal (although it doesn't prevent recurring transformations nor is it able to work on all black light victims). He seems to be aware of the effect Ken's lack of a mother has had on his son, assumingthat it had caused him to be a bully to the girls. However, this does not change his behaviortowards Ken. He appears to be agentle father figure like the original Professor Utonium was in ThePowerpuff Girls. He treatsthe girls like members of his family and is very close to the Mayor and Miss Bellum. While he is very gentle and serious, Professor Utonium may, at times, act a little less mature than he usually does. In episode 37, when the Powerpuff Girls Z are "grounded" from using their powers for a day when they have to take a test in school, Professor Utonium fills in for them, donning an exosuit with a laser beam gun and rocket pack, calling himself "Utonium Z" (this is most likely based on the American cartoon episode "Powerprof" in which he also donned a fighting suit but drove the girls crazy with lame one-liners during battles). He also appears to have a mecha that looks like Utonium Z, which he uses against the Mojo Robo. Although he seems unsuccessful at first, he is able to defeat Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Amoeba Boys. His main attack is the Uto Beam. At the end of the episode, Ken, Peach and himself call themselves "Powerpuff Boys Z" as their own self-proclaimed superhero team. Utonium, Professor